


Better Than Heaven

by thealwaysandforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Artist Sam, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Kids, Castiel-centric, Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Cute Kids, Dean Cooks, Dean and Kids, Dean-Centric, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feel-good, Fun, Happy, Human Castiel, Kid Fic, Laughter, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Sam is a Saint, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealwaysandforever/pseuds/thealwaysandforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mornin’ Cas,” Dean walks up behind the couch and plants a small kiss on Cas’s temple while ruffling the top of Annie’s head,”Mornin’ little angel.”</p><p>“Papa you’re awake!” Castiel takes the bowl from Annie as she fidgets to stand up, reaching for Dean with both arms.</p><p>“I sure am,” Dean grabs her up and spins her around. Cas watches, his chin propped up on the edge of the couch. This had to be better than heaven. The three of them just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt that I couldn't get out of my head for a few days so I ran with it,
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

 

“How come the cat hates the mouse Daddy?” Cas smiles and snuggles closer to the little girl tucked underneath his arm.

“The cat doesn’t hate the mouse honey. They are very good friends who sometimes disagree with each other.”

“Like you and Papa do?”

Castiel nods,”Yes. Just like Papa and I do,” he pokes at her side and she laughs, the sound angelic to his ears. Nothing could have ever prepared him for this. Having a child was something that never crossed his mind. It seemed so impossible a long time ago.

It was actually Dean’s idea to adopt. It had taken him back when the older Winchester called for him one day, appearing out of character and nervous. They had been together for a couple of years, having settled into a relationship without even trying. It was always there. Unclaimed and unspoken surrounding the both of them for such a long time.

Dean learned to grow comfortable with himself and around Cas, actually talking about his feelings when he wanted. Castiel learned all of Dean’s mannerisms and quirks. All of the things that made Dean Winchester who he was.

So when Dean called for him and kept running his hand through the tuft of his hair, he knew something was up. Little did he know it was this. A beautiful little girl named Annie with dark brown locks that stopped at the middle of her back. Big blue eyes that Dean always praised reminded him of Castiel’s. Freckles that spread evenly across the bridge of her tiny round nose, cute little Annie Winchester.

Their beautiful little girl that was now sitting beside him, tucked under his arm watching Tom and Jerry with a bowl of cereal sitting in her lap.

“Be careful Annie, you’ll spill the bowl,” he repositions it in her lap as she continues to giggle at the misadventures of the animal pair on their television.

“Mornin’ Cas,” Dean walks up behind the couch and plants a small kiss on Cas’s temple while ruffling the top of Annie’s head,”Mornin’ little angel.”

“Papa you’re awake!” Castiel takes the bowl from Annie as she fidgets to stand up, reaching for Dean with both arms.

“I sure am,” Dean grabs her up and spins her around. Cas watches, his chin propped up on the edge of the couch. This had to be better than heaven. The three of them just like this.

“What would ya like to eat Annie?” Dean sets her down on the counter and she scoots a bit to cross her legs.

“Daddy made me cereal.” Dean glances at Cas who catches his eye, but quickly turns away whistling.

“Cas.”

“Yeah?” Dean chuckles and shakes his head,”You know what.”

“Nope. I’ve got no idea Dean,” he smiles.

“I think Annie here knows what.” Dean watches Annie perk up and nod fervently,“Daddy knows that Papa likes warm food in the morning.”

Dean laughs,”Such a smart little angel aren’t you?” Annie nods.

“Alright,” Dean claps and raises his eyebrow at Cas who’s now leaning his hip against the counter by Annie, arms crossed,“I’m going to make us some hearty and delicious pancakes.”

“Oh! Please will you make them with the chocolate chips Papa? Pretty please?”

Dean smiles so hard his cheeks begin to ache,“Anything for you my little girl.” Annie hops off the counter with help from Cas and wraps her tiny arms around Dean’s legs. He pats her head lovingly and watches her small form skip to the living room.

“Need help with the pancakes Papa?” Dean raises an eyebrow at Cas while getting everything ready.

“Yeah sure, but leave the Papa name calling to Annie.” Castiel scoffs as he gets milk and eggs from the fridge.

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” he answers innocently. He begins separating the ingredients to add to the bowl, cutting up some fruit so they could add as toppings once the pancakes were done. After a few minutes he notices that it’s too silent and Dean hasn’t turned the stove on yet. He finds that Dean has both hands gripping the counter, head bowed. Castiel wipes his hands on a rag nearby and moves beside Dean slowly.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Dean turns his head to look at him and Cas sees a tear fall from Dean’s eye just as he wipes it away in the crook of his elbow.

“Dean please, what’s wrong?”

Dean turns his head,“She’s so beautiful Cas. I wake up every morning and find you two sitting on that couch and I swear Cas. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me. I love you so much.”

Castiel’s breath hitches. This is the first time Dean says the words ‘I love you’ out loud, so direct. He knows Dean loves him. There were ways that Cas had learned Dean only knew to say them and he understood, but never had he heard Dean say them so bluntly. Those beautiful words falling from Dean’s lips were better than all the warm kisses before sleep.

“Dean.” Cas leans forward and catches Dean’s lips with his own. The kiss is sweet and quick, but perfect as is. Dean smiles, buries his face in Cas’s neck and they hug for a few moments before resuming breakfast.

 

In about 15-20 minutes they have the food ready and watch as Annie helps with putting pancakes on everybody's plate, decorating them with strawberry and banana smiley faces. The three head to the living room and sit on the couch, Annie right in between.

“How is the food sweetcheeks?” Cas asks after a couple of bites, knowing the answer already. Dean makes the best pancakes he has ever had. Annie never gets enough of saying so.

“Wike Weahen.” She replies with a mouthful of food. Dean laughs and kisses the top of her head.

“Aw thank you angel. Hear that Cas. Just like heaven.” Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Right. That may be so, but who makes the best meatloaf?”

Annie swallows and quips,”That’s easy, you do Daddy. Sorry Papa, but your meatloaf is all squichy all over,” she sticks out her tongue and Dean does the same.

Castiel laughs and they continue to eat. When they’ve all finished up, Annie sets herself in front of the television, coloring in the book Sam had made at his graphic design agency for her. Year round Sam would have a new coloring book just for Annie. The both of them would sit and talk about the new characters in the story she’d color to life. Any request Annie had, Sam would try his best to give to his favorite little niece.

And every morning she made time to color. Castiel never failing to mention she would follow in Sam’s footsteps.

Dean wraps his arm around Cas who presses himself more into the older Winchester’s chest as they watch their daughter think about which color would be perfect to fill in the empty spaces.

Cas traces the letters ‘I love you’ on Dean’s belly. Dean rests his head on top of Cas’ and traces the letters ‘I’ll love you always’ on Cas’ arm.

 **  
**Annie sings.


End file.
